This Is The Normal Life
by Ryu-chan
Summary: This is a story of Ken Hidaka. He is dumped by his old girlfriend and bestfriend. Dee, Ken's other bestfriend, likes him but he doesn't know. They have a play to do. Just read on. I'm not good at summaries:)


**This Is The Normal Life**

By Ryu-chan

**Author's Note:** Actually, in this fanfic, there's no killing, they aren't assassins, and they're living a VERY normal life. What I mean about normal is that they have problems in life. And another thing… it's only about KenJ

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss Kreuz… They are the property of somebody else… A very good writer, I'm sure of it.

It was night. No light was seen except for the light that the moon illuminated. He walked along the dark alleys of Tokyo to think about the most painful tragedy that happened in his life: him losing his only love. He stopped and rested on the bench in the park. He stared at the empty playground and reminisced the times when he was with her, playing with her in the sand box when they were still kids, him walking with her in the park to take her home after a date, him kissing her in that same bench near the playground, and him losing her in that same path in the park. He shivered at the thought of his only friend and love leaving him for another. He leaned against the backrest of the bench and stared at the sky. It was like this night that he proposed to her, but she refused, saying that she fell out of love for him and met another guy.

"Ken!" A familiar voice shouted from the right side of the park. He didn't look towards it but greeted it. "Hey," He said. "What's wrong with you lately? You haven't attended any of our practices for the play. Any problems? You know you can talk to me if you want." The person offered. "Dee, I can't stop thinking about her! Everywhere I look, I remember her! Everywhere I go, there's always something to remind me of her!" Ken said leaning forward and placing his hand on his face. "Ken, I know you love her. You always have, but if you weren't meant to be, then you weren't meant to be." Dee explained. Deryll Reisui, known by the nickname Dee, was a friend of Ken Hidaka and Michiko Katsumi. These three have been friends since three or four years old, but it was a love triangle. Dee fell in love with Ken, Ken fell in love with Michiko, and Michiko is a best friend of Dee. "I know, I know, but I really can't take it!" Ken complained. "You wouldn't know how hard it is to let go of someone you love, for her to love somebody else. It hurts." He continued. Dee kept silent. Michiko and Ken didn't know about Dee's feelings for Ken. No one knew… except for her brother, who is one of Ken's buddies, Youji. He knew but didn't approve of it.

"I do." She whispered. "What?" Ken asked looking at her. "I do know how it feels." She stared at the ground thinking if she should tell him. "What do you mean? How?" Ken asked looking away and rubbing his hands together and placing it to his lips. "I do know how it feels to let go of someone, for him to love somebody else. I felt it when… when…" She hesitated. Ken looked at her and saw that tears were already rolling down her cheeks. It was unusual for her, Dee, to be crying. Dee was the strongest of the three. She was the one, when bullied around, would fight back. She was the one who fought for what was right. But she never cried. "When what?" He asked putting an arm on her shoulder. "When you told me that you loved Michiko and that you were proposing to her." She said standing up and walking away. The words that Dee gave away didn't sink at once in Ken's head. He didn't expect Dee to say that kind of thing, that she loved him and that she was the first one who was hurt between them. "Dee!" He stood up and followed her when her words sank in.

Dee fell flat on her belly crying her heart out, knowing that the play wouldn't work out since she was the leading lady and he was the leading man. It was the story from one of Shakespeare's playwrights, A Midsummer Night's Dream. But most of all, she cried because now Ken knew that she was in love with him but he was still in love with Michiko. She turned her head to the side and saw the picture of the three of them in a picture frame. Dee was on the lower part, Ken in the middle part, and Michiko on the top part of the picture. She moved her hand to put the picture frame faced down so that she wouldn't see his face and his smile. His smile that always brightened her up whenever she feels down. His smile that… "Dee! Ken's here!" Youji called out from down stairs. She hesitated but eventually gave in. "I'm coming!" She shouted back. She wiped her tears away and put her long brown hair up in a ponytail.

Ken was seated on the couch beside Youji. He was kind of uncomfortable since Youji knew about the crush thing of his sister towards him. He turned when he heard a creak on the wooden floor. He saw that her eyes were kind of red, evidence that she cried. Cried over him. He stood up and smiled at her. She just looked away. "Dee," He started. "I'm going to leave you two alone but don't think that you're safe from me buddy." Youji pointed out to Ken. He exited the room and Dee walked over to sit on the couch. "Why are you here?" She asked in a soft voice. 'She definitely cried.' He thought. "Well, I wanted to say sorry and…"(K) "It's OK actually. I mean like I said, 'if it weren't meant to be, then it's not meant to be'." She interrupted trying to let the saying sink in. Even though she said it, it was hard for her to believe it. "Can you let me finish first?" Ken asked, not sounding irritated. She kept silent, staring at the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry for what I did." He started. "I'm sorry that I was too hung over Michiko to feel what you felt for me. I felt that it couldn't happen. That Michiko loved somebody else and not me. It can't happen that Michiko could fall out of love for me and that I couldn't accept it." He finished. She was still silent. "Please say something." He added. "You're sorry for thinking that someone like me fall in love with you wouldn't happen?" She asked looking at him confused. He was taken aback. He hadn't thought of it for just a bit. "I haven't thought of it that way." He said looking down and leaning forward.

"I thought so." She said not looking away from him. She leaned on the backrest of the couch to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You should go. The practice tomorrow's kind of early. 8:00 sharp." Dee said standing up and going up the stairs. Ken was left there to think about what she said. For the second time he was with her, what she said was slow in sinking in. But when it did, he stood up and, instead of going out the front door, went up the stairs and walked towards Dee's room. He knocked on it and Dee opened. He stepped inside and sat on her bed. "What are you doing here?" Dee asked, not moving away from the door. He sat there smiling at her and not saying a word. "Hel-lo? Am I talking to somebody? I asked why you're still here." Dee repeated raising an eyebrow. "Well, I just realized something." He started. Dee looked at him as if asking him what it was and leaning on the open door. "Well… I just realized that I shouldn't be too hung up on Michiko because there's always you." He smiled. Dee creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? I don't get it." She asked moving to sit on her study table. She took the chair out from under it and sat looking at Ken with the backrest in front of her. 'So the backrest-in-front must run in the family.' he thought smiling. "I realized that I shouldn't have stuck to one person if I knew that another was hung up on me." Dee sat up straight. "I was not hung up on you." She corrected. "I didn't say it was you." He smiled catching her in the act. She smiled and said, "Get out of here! Go home! We've got a meeting tomorrow. The performance is the day after tomorrow." She stood up and pushed Ken out of her room. "Still friends?" Ken asked. "I'll think about it." She said smiling at him. "Good night." He said as she closed the door to her room.

The next day, the practice went very well. Since Ken knew about how Dee felt for him, it was easy to act it out, Ken as Lysander and Dee as Hermia. It was perfect… until Michiko came in with her new boyfriend. They were, obviously, Demetrius and Helena, since Michiko was taller than Dee. Actually, Ken didn't even notice them come in. Dee and him were having fun rehearsing lines together. What Ken hated in the play was the part when Lysander would forget about Hermia and fall in love with Helena because of a flower called 'Love in Idleness'. OK, so he was exaggerating, but it was the truth. Since he knew about Dee's feelings, he realized that he was being a bastard for not noticing her feelings for him. But this time, he wasn't going to make another mistake. He took her home after the dress rehearsal… after going for a bite of course. When they arrived at Dee's house, he was a gentleman to open the door for her. She wasn't used to this kind of Ken. When they were in front of the front door, Dee turned around and smiled at him. "You know what?" she asked. "What?" Ken asked in reply. "I'm not used to this side of Ken." She answered smiling at him. "Well, you better get used to it 'coz it's going to be for a long time." He said winking at her. She laughed. "Haha, very funny." They both laughed, until Dee realized that he was serious. The laughing died down and Ken leaned forward and kissed Dee's cheek. "Good night. Good luck on tomorrow's play." He said smiling. "Yeah. Good luck too." She replied. She opened the door and went inside. When she closed the door, she leaned on it and smiled until the corner of her lips reached the sky… figuratively speaking. She ran up the stairs laughing to herself, knowing that she had a very big chance with him. She couldn't wait 'til the next day… the day of the play, the day of the Lysander-Hermia, and the day that she would have her first kiss from Ken because of the play. She was so excited that she went to sleep early.

The day of the play arrived. Ken fetched Dee from her house so that they would be together going there. She hurried to dress up when she heard Ken honking the horn for her. They arrived at the auditorium to rehearse their parts. Dee went to the ladies locker room to change into her costume and so did Ken so they'd have a lot of time for rehearsing and make-up later. Dee's dress wasn't on the rack. "Where's my dress?" She asked the costume mistress. "What's your role?" She asked in reply. "Hermia." She answered. "Oh, you're going to have a different costume. In fact, why don't you try the dress in that closet." The dress mistress said pointing to the newly painted closet in the corner of the room. When she opened it, a beautiful long dark green gown with gold trimmings greeted her. She took it out and tried it on. She was surprised that it was a perfect fit, not like the previous dress, which made her look fat. There was only one problem… the collar was a little lower than the previous dress, which showed just a little part of her breasts. But it was OK since it was the Renaissance period.

She went out and saw that her Lysander was already rehearsing his lines. When he looked up, he just stared at her, surprised. "What do you think about it?" She asked. His reply was a silent stare with his mouth wide open… literally. She approached him and closed his mouth. "What do you think about it?" She repeated trying to keep the blush that was forming on her cheeks. "You look beautiful." Escaped his mouth. She smiled and blushed. "OK people! Let's get ready! Theseus, Hippolita, Philostrate, Egeus, Demetrius, Lysander, and Hermia get ready. The curtains are going up in five minutes." The director said leaving them by the backstage. Every actor shook their arms to ease their nervousness. The curtains went up as said. The play started fine.

"How now, my love? Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?" Ken acted as he stroke a finger on Dee's cheek.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes." She replied.

"Ay me! For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth." Ken said drawing Dee close to him as said by the director. The play went on until the part where Ken hated it the most. The part when Lysander fell in love with Helena. "But why unkindly didst thou leave me so?" Dee said with puppy dog eyes.

"Why should he stay whom love doth press to go?" Ken said as he acted to push Dee away.

"What love could press my Lysander from my side?" Dee replied tears forming in her eyes. Of course to Dee, this was all acting, but to Ken, he felt miserable for making her cry like that. When their part was done and they had to leave the stage, Ken ran immediately to Dee, who was wiping the tears from her eyes with his fingers. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "For what?" she asked him. "For making you cry." He replied. "It was just acting." She explained. "Not just that. I feel responsible for hurting you before. I couldn't risk hurting you again." He said hugging Dee closer to him. She hugged back and smiled.

"I'm alright. Don't worry. Now go on. It's your part with Puck already. Good luck." She said as she pushed him towards the stage. She watched him as he acted on the stage. She smiled at the sight of him just swinging his sword in the air like he was blind and trying to fight an evil guy. The play went well and Ken's favorite part came up, the kissing scene. They were dancing as the director instructed. This was the scene when there were three weddings, Theseus and Hippolita, Demetrius and Helena, and, of course, Lysander and Hermia. While they were dancing, Theseus and Hippolita kissed and so did Demetrius and Helena. But before Ken kissed Dee, he whispered these words to her. "I love you, Deryll Reisui." Then he kissed her passionately. She responded by kissing him back. She rested her head against his chest and Ken rested his head on hers. "I love you too, my Lysander." She whispered back as the curtains fell. Ken sighed thinking that it was just part of the play. "Ken Hidaka." She finished. He smiled and kissed her again, but this time, the curtains were down.

Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm not a good writer. I just make stories when I want to without making a plot. I'm sorry about it. HeheheJ


End file.
